


Random One-shots in the Dark

by Im_ur_Misconception



Category: Fairy Tail, Hakushaku to Yousei | Earl and Fairy, King's Raid (Video Game), Persona 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception
Summary: This will be for various One-shots that come to mind for books, Games, Anime, and movies.  Updated whenever I get something crawling up my ass.THERE will be no REQUEST for this one.





	1. Drunk Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Earl and Fairy/Hakushaku to Yōsei, all rights belong to the creator, Mizue Tani. But I do claim the rights to this story and any ideas that come from my A.D.H.O.S mind. So please do not take or use any of them without my permission. (Though I wish I did own Raven and Ermine!)

Author's Note: To those who have watched the anime or read the manga, I hope that I don't botch the character's personalities too much. This is just my personal take on a what if, the what if being, what would happen if Lydia actually got drunk. Never once do we actually see Lydia take more than a sip of anything alcoholic on a low level, and she had outright refused a drink of I believe either Bourbon or Sherry while on the Island with the Merrows, looking for the Sword that belonged to the Blue Knight. (is a one-shot)

* * *

 

 

 

As I stood there in the study, finishing the setup of evening tea for my Lord Edgar and Miss Lydia, I had no clue that the events that would take place momentarily would change my perception of a certain person. Just as I had finished pouring Lord Edgar's scotch into a glass set on the tea tray, the familiar sound of a slightly raised female voice reached my ears. I kept my face neutral as the voice stopped outside the study doors before they were roughly shoved open. "You, my Lord, are a jerk! I do not appreciate what you are doing. How many times must I tell you that I do not wish to continue this farce of being your fiancee? And don't tell me it is because you love me that you keep trying." Miss Lydia's soft alto voice was near screeching in her anger, as she marched over to the desk, her auburn hair catching the light of the setting sun.

Stepping back from the desk, I just watched the scene play out before me like I always did. It had become routine in the last year of her serving the Earl Ashenburt, who had been my liege lord since I was ten years of age. My gaze passive in its neutrality, I watched her spin on the ball of her foot, eyes blazing as she looked up at the Earl. She threw her hands on her hips as she continued to speak, her voice constantly getting louder, "No, do not say anything, my dear Earl. You are the one who spoke another woman's name when you decided to take me to your bed. Whether you piss drunk or not, I would say you were actually being honest for once."

Stepping further back until I felt the wall brush up against my shoulders, I let myself shift into my normal stance. Clasping my hands loosely behind my back, I waited for them to finish themselves out like normal, so I could interject and see if they would like dinner, which the butler, Mr. Tompkins was preparing right now. "Now now Lydia, don't say that. I am always as honest as I can be with you. And as for saying another woman's name, whose was it? Annabelle, Molly, Bianca...Please give me a hint, what letter did the name start with?" Earl Ashenburt said, his voice sounding overly melodramatic, only to earn a small lady-like snort, before Lydia turned towards the desk, her shoulders heaving, clearly in anger.

Keeping my face blank, I smothered a sigh, wondering a few things, and barely saw Miss Lydia grab up the crystal cup containing the scotch, downing it in one gulp. That action alone silenced the Earl, who was standing there with his mouth hanging open like a fish. If it wasn't for the fact that my mind was trying to recall if I had ever seen Miss Lydia take more than a sip of champagne or wine, I would have been trying to suppress a smile at how he looked. I let my eyes stay trained on Miss Lydia, who seemed to put the glass down slowly. Only able to see her side profile, I could tell by what little that I could see, she didn't like the taste of it.

Taking a step away from the wall, I was about to go to her side to see if she would be okay when a cold sensation swept over my body. Turning my gaze away from the Earl and Lydia, I saw a tall, lanky man with unruly black hair crawl in through the window. My eyes met his flat black eyes as he wrinkled his nose, and looked towards Lydia, who still had her hand on the empty scotch glass, face still formed in a grimace. Since I was close enough to him, I heard as he whispered under his breath, "Well, this will be a rather interesting night for all of us," causing me to pause.  _"_

_What could he mean by that?"_  I thought silently to myself.

I kept my eyes on our new visitor, knowing he would make a nuisance of himself in due time if his past visits were any clue. My skin was still crawling in reaction to what he said, as he stood up, then sat down on the sill. "Lydia? Lydia, are you okay? You just impressively downed a whole glass of eighty-year-old malt scotch," the Earl asked, as he stepped forward, reaching out to touch her. He raised an eyebrow, his hand touching her shoulder, as her hand came up and slapped the Earl's offending appendage. She spun around to face him, causing her auburn hair to fly up and then slowly float down, to lay against her back. After a few deep breaths, she spoke in a low voice, that was just a bit slurred, "DO NOT touch me, you perverted Earl! I.. I refuse to put up with it... And..w-what was in t-that glass, I just downed R-Raven?" I let my gaze wander from our visitor, so I could look full on at Miss Lydia and the Earl, who once more had his jaw hanging open, as his amethyst colored eyes started to bug out of his head at her actions.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped away from my place against the wall, as I spoke in my normal monotone voice, "Like Earl Ashenburt said, Miss Lydia, it is eighty-year-old Malted Scotch. Also, I don't recall ever seeing you take more than a sip of wine or champagne. Is there a reason you do not drink?" My calm gaze taking it all in, I caught the sound of our guest move away from his spot on the window sill. Keeping my gaze attached to Lydia's back, I waited for her to reply. Once more in a slightly slurred voice that was still low, she replied to me, "Really? Scotch? Hmm, it has been a few years since I have had that." Her voice trailed away as she stepped from between the Earl and me, making her way to the small couchette that was placed a few feet away, allowing me to catch a glimpse of flushed cheeks and slightly glazed eyes. "As to why I don't normally partake of drinking anything, my father says it isn't good for a Fairy Doctor to drink, even though I recall my mother imbibing on occasion."

She sat down, tucking her skirts and petticoats under her, keeping her back straight, her ankles crossed, and her hands folded in her lap, as her peridot green eyes, slightly glazed, looked up and met mine. Keeping my face completely blank, I met that gaze with one of my own. My mind was swirling in a chaotic manner, as I tried to process everything she'd just told us. As long as we had known Lydia, she had never talked about her past, let alone about her mother. A soft, nickering laugh from behind me and to my now immediate left, caused me to instinctually stiffen in slight dislike of the man, or rather Kelpie as he was called, a fae from the Unseelie court. He had a rather strong attachment to Miss Lydia, stemming from their first meeting, from what I had been able to gather, of which all the details were still unknown, to both the Earl and I.

Turning my head just slightly, I could see Kelpie as he made his way toward Lydia, noting that he had the glass as well as a decanter in hand. He carried a wry, yet mischievous smile on his lips, as his dark gaze, stayed focused on her. "Well, this is a resplendent surprise, Lydia dearest. Would you like another drink, since you are in a fine mood at the moment," I heard Kelpie say softly, as he sat down next to her, but a decent distance away, as if wary. As he waited for a response, I let my gaze go back to my liege, who was still just standing there, watching it all in shock. He came out of it soon enough, sputtering a bit incoherently before getting what he wanted to say out, "You cretin, don't entice her with more alcohol. If her father says that it isn't right for her to drink, due to what she is, then please abide by his wishes, even if I do admit to a bit of curiosity of what kind of drunk she might be." The tone as well as the words alone, caused me to visibly grimace, as I heard a rather sharp intake of air.

Earl Ashenburt walked to sit in one of the two chairs across from the couchette, and I was not surprised when a rather angry Lydia spoke up, her voice filled with indignation, "Excuse me! Since when did you become an authority figure to me, Earl? I choose not to drink, but if you are gonna be a bloody bastard about it, then Kelpie pour me another please." Letting out a sigh as I watched all this, I slowly moved back to my original position by the wall, clasping my hands tightly behind my back. I gave a quick glance to the grandfather clock, taking note that it was almost five-thirty-five. Something inside me told me it would be a rather long night, but not whether it would be entertaining. All that was left was for my older sister to discover when she showed up after her duties were completed.

Time slowly ticked by as the tension increased and decreased with the three sitting. Things were starting to mellow out once more, as I slowly figured out what Miss Lydia was like when she was drunk. I knew normally that she was an honest person, but had a great amount of tact built in. Now that she was about five cups in on the scotch, and half a bottle of Brandy, that tact was thrown to the wind. It did make for some interesting things to be said, but no matter how it would be playing out, Miss Lydia really was pissed off at my master. She attempted to stand up, failing miserably at it and earned small amounts of laughter from the other two. Sadly, in their state, it didn't register that it was only incensing her more. Even I had to, on occasion when she looked my way, hide the smile that kept trying to play across my lips, but the sight of her jewel-like eyes, flashing with indignation at their laughter and ribald comments, only made it worse.

After some time, they hit another lull, giving me a small chance to look at the clock once more. This caused me to raise my eyebrows in mild surprise, as time had flown by, and it was now seven o'clock in the evening. Tompkins had come, announced dinner, which was eaten in the study. The dishes had been removed, while two more bottles had been brought in at the request of not my master, but Miss Lydia, one being a sherry, and the other a bottle of red wine from southern France. Turning my attention from the clock, back to the group, I watched as Miss Lydia kept trying to stay in her standing position. A bit of worry washed through me when she tried to take a step forward and almost fell face first into the table, only to be stopped by Kelpie, making me glad, for once, that he was here.

"Oi, watch it, Lydia, I don't want you harming yourself. I would love to have my future wife in perfect condition when she finally comes to her senses and marries me," I heard Kelpie slur out, allowing me to see Miss Lydia's face go blank as she slowly stepped away from him, turning so she could see them both. "Hey, do not say such ridiculous things about my fiancee you stupid water-logged horse. She is gonna marry me, even if she says she isn't," my master replied in a rather matter-of-fact voice, also very slurred. That was when my sister decided to slip in through the shadows, standing right behind Miss Lydia, whose eye had begun to tic visibly, showing that she was no longer just angry, but completely pissed. Her body had gone completely straight, her hands clasped in front of her, as the slight alcohol glazed look in her eyes fled, leaving cold, mirthless eyes that flashed dangerously. With a slight tilt of her chin, giving her an imperious air, she allowed her auburn locks to slide back over her shoulder to land down her back. It was then my sister moved into the line of sight of not only Lydia but the other two, a look of genuine worry on her face.

"I will only state this once for the both of you, so you had better listen, and listen very closely." I watched as Miss Lydia formed each word and its syllables with a bit of difficulty, due to the amount of alcohol she had consumed. My sister stood next to Miss Lydia, her hands starting to reach out to grab her, as she wobbled in place, only to have them slapped aside quickly and sharply, causing not only my sister, Ermine to stare open-mouthed, but the two gentlemen as well. "Kelpie, we are longtime friends, and if I recall correctly, we met because I got drunk in Scotland at the age of thirteen at the Bel Tine festival. But that doesn't mean that then or even now, I have any inclination to become your wife. I would like you to stop persisting and pursuing me like I am going to be. It makes me feel as if I am some type of property to you, which I am not. So let me spell it out really clearly, I have only ever seen you as a friend, and always will see you as a friend. There shall never be any emotions of love directed at you other than friendship. SO GET OVER YOURSELF!" Her words came out in a clear, cold toned voice, that shocked me, since Miss Lydia was always a jovial, sweet person, who always cared about others, especially the Fae.

Shifting my eyes from the speaker, I saw the effect it had on Kelpie, who seemed to visibly sober up as if splashed with cold water, while somehow sinking sadly into the couch. A loud snorting laugh, caused me to dart my eyes to the Earl, who looked like he had just won. "Hah, take that you arro-" he started to speak when he was cut off by Miss Lydia, who shot her right arm out in a slashing motion, tossing her off balance, and forcing Ermine to grab and steady her. Once she was righted, she turned her full gaze onto my master, making him shrink back a bit, losing some of his confident mirths. "Oh ho! You be quiet you self-righteous, womanizing jerk. You have no room to speak at all; you are just as bad as Kelpie. You trick me into helping you and use my talents to get the sword, even if it is your rightful possession. Then, when it is all said and done, you announce to the world via new paper, that I am gonna be your personal Fairy Doctor, without my consent. That, Earl Ashenburt, is called kidnapping you know that? Well, if you didn't, you do now! But that isn't the least of your crimes, oh no! You then keep dragging me from one dangerous situation to another, but that is after you announced that I was your fiancee, which I never gave an okay to as well. Oh yes! You claimed me for yourself, which is another crime, that I cannot think of the proper name for," Lydia trailed off, with a defined hiccup as she wobbled in place, her face saying she still had more to say.

The effect of her words laid the Earl low if I was to judge by the look on his face. Still watching silently from my position by the wall, I watched as he opened his mouth to make a rebuttal, only to once more be cut off, but this time before he had a chance to say anything. "Let's not forget that I was gonna give you a chance, and accept your offer, but NO, you had to go and ruin that, and any chance of getting affection from me. I helped you to your bedchambers, in your rather drunken state, where you fell on me, pinning me to the bed, speaking sweet words of love to me. I had just started to think I should allow you a chance when you called out some other woman's name. And since you seem all hell bent to know who it was, even if I was hurt, but not too surprised by it, do you really want to know whose name you called out Edgar?" Her voice had started out harsh, but as Miss Lydia continued to speak, I caught on to the subtle changes in her tone, it ending softly and a bit sadly. Her gaze still locked onto my master's, who was just looking at her now, unable to say anything, and he just nodded his head. Even though I didn't show it, I was happy to finally be hearing the name he called out that night as well, since it was technically my fault that the whole situation had happened.

I continued watching the scene, as Miss Lydia let out a sigh that spoke volumes. When she didn't reply immediately, I began to think she wasn't gonna tell him, but instead, she grasped my sister's hand, jerking her forward and off-balance towards the Earl, leaving not only me confused, but my sister and master as well. "You called out her name. I quote, " 'I love you, and always have Ermine! There is no lie in my words, is there, Ermine? You are a selkie now, and can detect a lie when it is told.' He pined after you when you choose to let go of his hands to die for betraying him. Hell, I even saw you two have an emotional moment on the way to Merrows Island, which got me to know Raven a tiny bit better, if not fear him at the time," she said, her eyes going downcast for a brief second as she took a step back, to stand behind my sister, who was just starting to right herself. With an ease that shouldn't have been possible for her drunken state, I watched, like everyone else, as she pushed my sister into the Earl's lap. "I do not care and nor should either of you what the world thinks about you loving your servant. I would suggest you, to be honest with each other, and fess up, and get married. It is so obvious how you feel about each other, and I don't want to be a replacement for another woman. Whether you do or not, I will still stay on as your Fairy Doctor." she continued, her voice once more resolute with strong conviction, she lifted her gaze to mine, narrowing her eyes, causing a visible shiver to roll up my spine.

I glanced first at Kelpie, who just sat there impassively, with a look on his face that reminded me of a small puppy who had been kicked. Then I looked at my sister and the Earl, noting the look on their faces, as well as how crimson they both were, each trying to figure out what to say to the other, even if I had known about their feelings from the beginning. When I turned my gaze back to Miss Lydia, she had already started to totter rather drunkenly towards me, the look on her face intently focused. Keeping my face blank, my eyes devoid of emotion, I watched her, as some part of me said to run away and avoid whatever she had to say. However, with my loyalties being what they were, I stood my ground, so as not to abandon my master in case he had a sudden need for me. So, when Miss Lydia finally stopped in front of me, she planted her feet shoulder width apart, her hands on her hips as she looked up at me. Her pale green eyes catching my own darker green ones, she pursed her lips as she seemed to think about what she wanted to say.

With a quick flash in those green eyes, she lifted one hand and proceeded to jab me none too lightly in the chest. "You Raven, oh yes you! Mister, I am so prim and proper, the epitome of the perfect servant slash assassin. I think you need to hear what I have to say the most since you seem to be all stiff and distant all the time. And do not tell me it is because of the dark Fae that shares your body and soul. Personally, after seeing it act to defend and protect your master and I a few times, I think I know better. So, are you ready to hear my personal diagnosis of you?" she asked, her voice low, but loud enough for the others to still hear. Taking a quick peek out of the corner of my eyes, I saw that we had the complete undivided attention of everyone in the room. I sighed softly, as her small bony finger kept painfully prodding me in the same spot of my sternum over and over again. "Not really Miss Lydia, but as I am, as you put it, a servant, I will listen to whatever you have to say. So please continue." I answered, my voice like it always was, neutral monotone, which earned me a growl, I didn't think possible to come from her, as her peridot eyes darkened to a deep grass green, and flashed angrily at me.

I did my best to keep my calm exterior, as she began to stab me harder as she spoke in that same low voice, that was slightly sweet sounding. I could physically feel my skin begin to crawl at that tone, and I listened to her words with mortification slowly manifesting itself on my face. "See, that is what I am talking about Raven. Do you have no thoughts of yourself? Are you nothing but a mindless tool for that womanizing Earl that you serve? I swear sometimes you have a metal rod shoved so far up your backside, it might never come out. How did it get there, I wonder? Did you bend over and just let the Earl shove it up your bloody arse one day? And if so, does this mean you...prefer men to women? If so, that would make a lot of sense, as well as clear up a lot of other things about you. I mean I have been wonde-" she was saying only to be cut off as the double doors to the study were flung open, to reveal her father Dr. Carlton, who took one look around, a frown marring his brow. Lydia slowly turned to face him, a look of confusion on her flushed face, as he looked at her."Oh dear gods, Lydia are you drunk? This is why you missed your mother's death anniversary dinner with me," he spoke in a very controlled, modulated voice, though his brown eyes showed his displeasure.

Looking down I saw Lydia tilt her head to the side as if contemplating something, as she started to walk towards her father speaking, "I do not think I am that drunk father... And I missed dinner? Just how late is it?" Her legs wobbled dangerously underneath her. Dr. Carlton seemed to watch her in horror as she got only three feet from me and started to fall towards the ground. Quickly I rushed forward, grabbing her before she hit the ground, and scooping her up into my arms like a small child. Looking down, I saw that her eyes were shut, and her breathing was heavy but steady. "Thank goodness, she passed out. I really don't care to hear what honesty she has to say about me this time," Dr. Carlton said, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose, as his dark brown gaze swept the room, landing first on the Earl and Ermine, whom he nodded at, before landing on Kelpie. "As for you, you should have known to not let her drink. You know how she gets. By the look on your face, you got what you deserved for letting her drink too," he surmised, his words cold and harsh.

Giving a quick glance back at Kelpie, as well as my master and sister, who were still a bit shell-shocked, I would guess, at what Lydia had said, or was trying to say. It was safe to say, I felt the heat suffusing my cheeks, making me glad that man had walked in when he did. I didn't really feel the need to explain my preferences to her, or anyone in that room. I didn't believe there was a topic of conversation out there, that could cause me any discomfort, but we all learn new things every day. Turning my gaze back toward Dr. Carlton, I now saw Nico, Miss Lydia's fairy cat sitting at his feet, a look of disgust on his face. He had obviously, at some point, gone to get Dr. Carlton, informing him about the situation that was taking place. Making sure my gaze met his, I sent a silent message of 'thank you!' to him, earning a small nod of his head in return.

"Well I see you all have a lot to think on; I will be taking my leave now. Raven, if you would be so kind as to accompany me and my daughter home, I would appreciate it. I drove my carriage, and therefore cannot be in it on the way home,"he asked me in a polite voice, with a quick glance at the Earl, who just tilted his head. I looked at Dr. Carlton replying, " Yes sir! It would be my privilege to accompany your daughter and your home." With that said, he turned and marched rather stiffly out the door, leaving me to follow behind with Lydia in my arms. As we exited the house, I looked down when the faint sounds of mumbling reached my ears, to see that Miss Lydia was frowning and trying to turn in towards my chest, to be more comfortable. Feeling a bit awkward about it, I shifted my arms to allow her more room to become comfortable as I walked. "You know, if you jostle her too much while walking, she will become motion sick. It happens a lot when she is drunk and passed out. So I suggest you don't do it, in carriage Raven," a small voice, belonging to Nico, said from beside my moving feet.

With a quick glance down, I walked across the marble foyer to the main entrance, nodding my head once, before attempting to pin the now squirming Miss Lydia to my chest, feeling her warm breath seep through my black coat as well as the vest and shirt underneath. As soon as the DR. and I exited the door, the cool early winter air stung at my cheeks. The Doctor's carriage was a simple, one horse black chassis. I watched as he held the door open to allow me to climb in with his daughter, his gaze looking at her with worry, as he watched me get settled. "I am sorry for anything she might have said. When she is drunk, there is no holding her back; that is why I have told her time and time again it is bad for her, as a Fairy Doctor, to imbibe. You are a good person Raven, always looking out for her, being the friend she needed even if you stay emotionally distant. I will try to make this trip to my townhouse as quick and smooth as possible, but when we arrive, I will need your help getting her ready and into bed," he said in a soft, fatherly toned voice, as he shut the carriage door, not allowing me to say anything.

His words struck a chord deep inside me, making me think silently to myself what they might mean. When it hit me that he wanted my help in readying and putting Miss Lydia to bed, heat suffused my cheeks, as a sense of dread washed over me. I knew the Earl would want a word for word report of what happened from the time I left with the Dr. till I got back. Having to tell him that I readied a rather drunk and unconscious Miss Lydia for bed would aggravate him nonetheless.  _"Why is this happening to me tonight?"_  I think to myself unaware that Nico had climbed into the carriage with me, and was sitting opposite, watching everything that was going on, from my facial features to my eyes. With a polite cough, followed by gentle words, he said, "Don't let it worry you too much. Besides, from what I caught, you were getting the worst of her attention, that is because she worries about you the most, actually. Lydia is rather fond of you Raven, for all of your personality quirks, if you will. She does value your companionship and knowledge, as well as your ability to protect her." This made me stop and look in surprised shock and awe at him before glancing down to the woman in my arms, who was curled up against me like I was a life line.

The trip was a short one, and thankfully a smooth one. Dr. Carlton was a very capable driver on the cobbled streets of London. My mind kept tripping over what Dr. Carlton had said, as well as Nico, who was now curled up on his seat with his long bushy tail laid over his nose. So when the carriage came to a halt, it jolted me out of my own thoughts, just in time for the door to be opened. Standing up precariously, I slowly and carefully made my way to the door, and down the single step. Following Lydia's father into the house, he quickly showed me up the stairs to her room. Upon opening the door to her room, I was a bit taken aback by how sparse it was, except for the various books and a random Tome littering it. "Here, place her on the bed, and help me get her shoes off first. Try to be as careful as possible when doing so; Lydia's feet are really ticklish," he said as I set her on the bed.

Swiftly we both knelt down and began to unhook the buttons, before untying the shoes. Then, we moved on to gently tugging off the stockings, which weren't belted on with a garter, to my relief. Both of us only stopped once when she stirred and kicked out at something in her dreams. When that was done, he held her up and had me unlace the stomach corset to take it off. Feeling a bit awkward as I did so, I loosened the strings of the corset, only to find that Miss Lydia didn't really need to wear one, since her waist was completely tiny to begin with. Keeping my amazement to myself, I undid the hooks and slipped it from her body, placing it on the stand next to the bed, careful not to knock over any books, as her father laid her back down on the bed. "Will you pull the blankets over her? I have to get a bin, just in case. Nico, come with me please; I have something to ask you," he said as he stood up and headed towards the door.

Blinking my eyes rapidly as I was left alone with Miss Lydia in her room, I swallowed rather noisily. Bending over, I carefully and with much practice ease, pulled the hand made comforter from under her. As I pulled it over her, I had to stop because she stirred, rolling on her side facing me. Once I deemed she was settled, mentally thanking the Earl for years of practice putting him to bed drunk, I laid the comforter gently around her shoulder. I turned to leave, only to be stopped when I felt a tug on my jacket. I glanced down at a small delicate hand, grasping the fabric in a death grip, and let my gaze travel up the hand to see Miss Lydia looking up at me with disoriented eyes. "I am not done talking to you yet, Raven. I still have things I want to ask, if not say to you. Since we are alone, please listen, since it should be a bit less embarrassing for you, which I am sorry for causing you earlier," she said in a soft half asleep voice. Unsure of what to do, I nodded my head and turned back towards her, kneeling by the side of the bed.

It took a few minutes before she started to talk, but when she did, her voice was barely above a musical whisper, "I still want to know if you prefer men. It does pertain to what I have to say to you. If you don't care to voice it aloud, just nod yes or no okay. **"**  A bit of shyness crept into her sleepy voice, as she spoke, causing me to blink at the rosy blush covering her cheeks, that had long ago lost the flush from the alcohol. I couldn't deny that I was mortified by what she was asking, but at the same time curious as to how it pertained to what she had to tell me. So I shook my head in a negative fashion to let her know I didn't like guys, earning a soft, relieved sigh, that made me tilt my head to the side quizzically. "That actually makes me feel very relieved, Raven, even elated to some degree. I know that when I wake up, after I fall asleep for real, I probably won't remember anything, but since I still feel confident and brave enough from the liquor, I might as well tell you the truth.." she trailed off, the blush on her face darkening to a deep crimson, making her green eyes shine and offsetting her auburn hair, so it looked like a red gold color.

I watched as she tried to sit up, without much success, before I helped her into the position, the whole time watching her carefully. She seemed to swallow air a few times before she appeared ready to speak, "I... I don't like the Earl, Raven, but then again, I made that painfully clear tonight. Though I do have someone I like rather a lot, for all of his faults, quirks, and idiosyncracies. I suppose you don't have a clue to whom I like, do you?" I shook my head once more in a negative fashion, my curiosity more piqued at this, as well as to why she would be telling me. "Well, he is a rather stoic man, who can be too literal and boring at times, but he has a good heart, and is really loyal to those he cares about. His smile, even if it is a bit of a smirk, makes him one of the most handsome men I have ever laid eyes upon. More so when he doesn't think anyone is watching him, when he does smile. He is a hard working person, always giving his all to whatever task he has either been set, or he himself has set," she trailed off, her eyes looking at me expectantly, to see if I had an answer now.

Already an image was forming in my mind, as she described the man to me. I nodded my head before I spoke, "Would it be Mister Paul Ferman, Miss Lydia?" I saw a brief flicker of pain in her eyes as she sighed, "No Raven, it isn't Paul. Though he is a sweet man, he always shows his emotions. No, the man I am talking about is apparently oblivious, but even though he is, it is a rather charming trait, since it proves that he is still naïve in an endearing way." She finished speaking, sounding sad if not frustrated now, leaving me feeling more and more confused, as if somehow I should know who she is describing. I was about to name someone else, when she suddenly yanked on my hand, causing me to fall towards the bed. As I caught myself to regain my balance, I realized that she had moved forward and was now nose to nose with me, a rather serious look in her eyes. For some reason that look took the breath from my lungs as I stared into them. "I...Miss Lydia I don't know who this person is, though I feel as if I should, but why are you telling me this, instead of the man you like?" I ask, though for some reason, I really didn't want to know who the guy was.

As I kept my forehead against hers, I got a really good look at her face from up close for the first time, finally getting to see what My Master had been seeing this whole time, as a smile slowly curved Miss Lydia's lips.  **"** You are such a dense idiot sometimes Raven, you know that? I like you, and have since we got back from Merrow Island," she said with a hint of amusement coloring her voice, before she leaned the rest of the way in. She kissed me softly on my lips, leaving me completely frozen to the spot. I didn't know where to start and stop thinking, as her lips pressed against mine rather awkwardly, indicating that she had little to no experience with kissing. Her eyes had fluttered shut when our lips had touched, allowing me a new view of her. I felt a small smile curve my lips, as it all came crashing into place.

I had known for a while that I respected Miss Lydia, and even liked her as more then a friend, but because of my master, I didn't say or do a thing about it. However, now that she had spoken her mind rather clearly, leaving everyone with a new view of her, things would no longer be the same. If the Earl did take up with my sister, and some how I was able to gain his permission, I would pursue Lydia. Even if I didn't have a clue about how to do that, I would find a way. With that thought, I closed my eyes, and let myself enjoy the kiss. I tasted the sweet softness of her small mouth and full lips against mine, as the Fae in me seem to gloat happily at what was going on. When we both broke the kiss for air, I decided I should speak my mind as well, since she had been nothing but honest with me, "Miss Lydia, in all truth, I would like to say that you're an amazing woman. I too respect and like you a lot. If things change, and permission is given, would you allow me to court you?" I watched her as she gazed at me in shock, and with a simple nod of her head to indicate that she would allow it, I stood up, bending at the waist to kiss her on the forehead. "Then with this, I bid you goodnight; I shall see you early in the morning like usual. Please sleep well," I said as I watched her slump down into her bed, allowing me to once more pull the blankets up to her chin.

With that done, I left the room and made my way down the stairs, where her father and Nico were sitting, patiently waiting for me. Quirking one eyebrow at them, I spoke, "You know, it isn't nice to lie to people, then eavesdrop on them. But if it is okay with the two of you gentlemen, may I pursue a more intimate relationship with Miss Lydia?" I asked, watching as both of them looked abashedly away from me, as they nodded yes. With that done, I walked out their front door, and started on my way back to the Earl's house, for once wearing a smile on my lips, without a care in the world.


	2. Personal View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This came to me right after reaching Rank 8 in the Hanged Man Confidant link on PERSONA 5 after it was released. And well, I just went with it.

(A/N: Okay if you have not played Persona 5, then this can be a small spoiler for you about the Hanged Man's route. When I reached rank 8 with it. And well, this is what came to mind afterward. What with all he does for his son and stuff. But what is Kaoru's take? so this little beast came out and I typed it up, for better or worse.)

* * *

 

 

_(Munehisa's POV)_

 

It had not been expected, but it was still a shock to the system. The meeting with Tsuda going so wrong. Or the fact that the kid had stuck with me, telling me that he still wanted to help me out. Even after having a gun pulled on his ass. Leaving a bad taste in my mouth overall. But the need to figure things out and plan accordingly had to happen. It was something that I had some control over, or at least I thought I did.

Standing there at the edge of the stairwell of the dinner, my mind was running in literal circles. Because what I was seeing was what it was and having a hard time accepting. Mentally I kept telling myself, 'Munehisa Iwai, this isn't real.', over and over again. There sitting in a booth was my son Kaoru and a girl. A very pretty one. Conversing as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Which was not the vibe I got from him normally.

My son, the boy I took in all those years ago after a woman came into the main house of the mafia and demanded someone buy him. Before just leaving him there on a desk and walking out. Kaoru was normally a very quiet, shy boy. Timid around the opposite sex, probably due to me. Since I kept my relations personnel due to various reasons I wanted to keep him safe from. On top of well, he just never showed an interest. Though I could not deny that a few feet from where I was standing with the 'kid' who was so adamant in helping, I couldn't help but watch and listen in to their conversation.

* * *

 

 

_(Kaoru POV)_

 

"I just...I feel... you know?" I say, letting my shoulders slump and roll forward.

"Yes, I know Kaoru. But really, what is the one thing your father wants from you? Come, tell me again."

"He... He just wants me to pass my entrance exams and get into a good school. But recently he hired a kid around my age to help at the shop and is spending a lot of time with him. I feel as if he is replacing me for someone who is better." I reply, raising my head to look up.

A soft sigh filled the silence that fell between myself and my companion. Making me look at her as she just smiled, shaking her head. Though catching the small waver at the corners. Letting me know that something was not quite right.

"Kaoru, you are over analyzing this situation. I mean, seriously you have what...you know never mind."

Pressing my lips into a thin line at what she was saying, knowing where this was going, since this was not the first time we have had this conversation. But when she stopped I took a good look at her as she glanced away to look at the time. Making me realize that we had been here for a while. And by the souring look on her face, it was time for her to be going. As she let out another melancholy sigh, something I had begun to notice she did more often of recent.

Watching as she slid out of her seat, gathering up her school bags, I too began to move as she made to leave. Only to go very still as I swung my legs out of the booth. Long, slender arms wrapping around me, hugging me to her chest. Something that I was not expecting, as she was not an overly touchy-feely sharing person.

"Kaoru, I would trade my whole life up to today for just one day for what you have with your dad. My mother is a recluse and so obedient that it's sickening. Add in my uncle... well he is a piece of work. His business is rather...hard to explain. That man, when my mom told him she was pregnant with me, demanded my 'father' do a paternity test. It came back positive for me being his spawn of satan. And refuses to acknowledge me as his legitimate daughter. Hell, he pays my uncle to stay quiet about my paternal lineage. On top of me going to such a great private school."

Shock, like cold, icy water rushing through my veins at her words. Never in the 7 months, I had known her, had she spoken so much, let alone about her own self. Swallowing as she continued to hug me and speak.

"To be honest, Kaoru, when you approached me back in mid-April. I immediately lumped you in with everyone else. That you just wanted something from me or to try and get information on me to blackmail me potentially. But when I stood up to leave and you stuttered out that you wanted me to tutor you so you could pass your entrance exams. I about lost it. The look of pure sincerity on your face was just... There was no possible way to say no, even nicely. So it was a gamble I took and I am glad. So, please be grateful for what you have."

The moment she had finished she retracted her person from mine. Leaving the semi-cool air to fill the gap as I looked up at her. Knowing my own face was beet red from her actions. The sad look in her eyes made me feel at a loss as I just nodded my head in acceptance of what she said.

"Yumori...I.."I started only to stop and flinch visibly when she glared at me before her hands snagged my ears and pinched them painfully.

"Sorry.. sorry. Yumi.. But.. thank you... I will try to do my best. And...for sharing about yourself." My words were softly spoken, more than likely laced with the pain I was still reeling from her pinching my ears.

"Good. Now I have to run to catch the train before my mother starts to freak I am late and my uncle sends out his watchdogs to make sure I am alright."

Holding in a sigh of relief as she let go of my ears. Only to feel as if I had gone into cardiac arrest as she placed a soft kiss on my forehead. As I watch a small smile curve her lips playfully as she darted away to leave for the night.

* * *

 

 

_(Munehisa POV)_

 

I felt as if I was watching some kind of soap opera playing on television right in front of me. Hearing my son's words, feeling the pang in my heart for how he was really feeling. The fiery response and care from the girl as she reprimanded him. Then told him about her own situation. It was just so out of place. Leaning back against the wall, I looked over at the kid. Who just shrugged his shoulders, playing it cool like always.

With a small shake of my head, I looked back in time to see the girl lean in and kiss Kaoru on the forehead. And from his reaction, it was very unexpected. Groaning silently to myself as I realized that my son was not a little boy, but almost a full-grown man. And I had been lax in some of the duties of a father. Especially explaining certain things to him.

"Dammit, I think I need to talk about the birds and the bees to the boy," I grumbled under my breath as I watched the girl Yumori stride towards us.

Taking the time to note things about her. Like how she carried herself straight and tall, like a high-class lady from a good family. The delicate features of her face, like the mischevious set of her bow-shaped mouth, the dancing of warm cinnamon brown eyes. Add in the fact that I thought her hair was black, but really a deep shade of red that looked black. A very rare thing. Her eyes met mine only to narrow as she nodded her head to me before passing by.

"Seriously, tell him the truth."

Feeling like the floor had vanished at her whispered words, I jerked my head around to catch her vanishing at the bottom of the stairs into the night. Knowing she knew who I was and that she spoke the truth. Giving a sigh, I looked over at the boy, who smiled and turned to walk down the stairs. His back giving me the prompting I needed, knowing I could no longer avoid this, no matter what. That I could not keep protecting him by keeping him in the dark about my past and what was going on.


	3. Lady of the Lake

From Authors note: I hereby disclaim all rights to the anime seven deadly sins that belongs to its rightful creator but, I do owe this little bit of whimsy and I hope you all enjoy it. This story is dedicated to my crack fiction liberation Army girls who got me hooked on this amazing anime and manga.

* * *

 

 

He had rejoined the group only three days before having lost sight of ban more than two weeks ago. The transition back into the team was smooth and seamless. Though he was completely honest with himself, it was mostly due to being back around Diane. Seeing her cute, but sweet smile, the lilt of her voice as her moods constantly shifted from one extreme to another.

It was what he called home, even if Ban was not there to stir up trouble by saying something, being lazy or just plain annoying. But none of that seemed to matter the moment they all entered southern Britannia, and an old familiar magic washed over him. Beckoning him to do as a duty would dictate, leaving him feeling so lethargic that Diane's laughter had even made him blush like normal.

Giving a small sigh as he contemplated how to broach the subject, King felt a hand clamp down on his left shoulder with a start he slowly looked over her shoulder to see Merlin looking at him, a question in her eyes coupled with curiosity in their depths. A small shake of his head was the only answer he gave, before turning to look towards the west where the magic was calling him.

After a few more hours of just staring out at the West, King felt hocks mama come to a jarring halt. Reminding him that he wasn't actually floating in the air like normal, as unfamiliar aches and pain shot up and down his legs. Hissing allowed he used his magic to levitate as a rambunctious Lee happy voice called out drawing his attention downwards to see none other than King Arthur of Camelot.

Narrowing honey brown eyes at the young key as a hand shoved him from behind. Causing him to somersault through the air for a few seconds before glaring balefully at melodious who just grinned like an idiot at him. Only to see the group's leader jumped down to greet Arthur. There wasn't a care in the world on his captain's face, felt anyone who knew melodious knew he was a very serious person with an overly large heart fork passion. Even if he was questionable and his hands roamed a bit.

Still just floating there now hugging Chastiefol to him, King led a frown curve his lips downward. Realizing that he should go make an appearance and give his greeting to the young king as well as asked for permission to travel freely about the land. Besides it be rude to Arthur to not acknowledge a fellow King. Without thought, King floated down staying just behind melodious, who was chatting away animatedly with Arthur about what they were doing in the southern Britannia. Staying detached as he watched King felt the magic wrap around him again, pressing at his senses, calling to him. Causing him to swallow as if desperate not to be drowned.

Silences fell as he realized everyone was looking at him. Feeling a bit embarrassed King coughed and looked away. Before soft chuckle drew his attention back up to see Arthur looking bemused yet his eyes were serious. Giving him the feeling of something had happened.

"King, I know already what is going on. Feel free to travel my lands. I just want to hear about it when you decide to rejoin us at Camelot's palace."

Linking his shock at what he just said, King nodded as he started to leave, pausing briefly as he came even with Arthur," thank you, I will do as you requested."

With these words, King shot off like a dart heading towards the southern area of southern Britannia. A place he was intimately familiar with from his early childhood. This place was his second home and it had been for far too long since he had come to visit. Meaning he was in trouble when he got to his destination.

King slow down after four hours of flight as Ms. started to appear, crawling along the forest floor like moss and ivy creeping. Letting him know he was close to his destination. As a T started to thin and a faint shimmer of why off water, causing nostalgia to swell up inside his heart. While memories of a happy childhood flooded his mind.

The small smile that curbed his lips was sad, longing for these days once more. With a shake of his head, King floated through the edge of the trees into a clearing that was breathtaking in its untainted beauty. As the sun shone down reflecting off the clean surface of the lake, as Ms. rolled across the surface in thin layers magic begins to fill the air.

Letting his face return to neutral he called out," I am here in answer to your call."

When no response was forthcoming, he began to feel uncomfortably awkward. Swallowing as he let his feet touch the ground, King looked all around. Unable to see who would call him, leaving a dropping sensation to where his stomach was located. While instincts were starting to go into high alert.

"You're angry, I understand. The blame belongs at my feet for not coming home since accepting my place as King of the fairies, as well as everything in the last 800 years. I live with the burden of mice sin of sloth. So if you feel the need to add your own punishment onto my given sentence, all accept it without complaint." He spoke aloud eyes still looking around, noting that the mist had gotten considerably thicker and was now appearing as a low crawling fog.

Around him, all sound seemed to vanish, while in the corner of his eye he saw the center of the lake bubble. Already knowing what was happening, King just stood there trying not to shift from foot to foot. Before his eyes, the bubbling water burst up it was throbbing water column that moved towards him, filling his vision as the magic wrapped around his body. Flooding your senses soon his heart which he had realized was beating at his rib cage.

As a water column reached the shore it slowed and stopped. Then began to shift its shape until a tall, slender haired woman with honey brown eyes like his own set in an oval-shaped face. As he met those eyes, King felt the tension in his body build out the cool, detached look the woman gave him. Causing time to fill as if it was slowing down to a crawl as he waited for something, anything to happen. Swallowing nervously King spoke up," I understand you're angry with me. It is something I deserve, for the crimes I have committed."

Feeling a shoulders slump as his depression washed over him, King lowered his gaze to hide the fact tears were building in them. Guilt and shame flooding every fiber of his being. As he continued to stand there in the heavy silence, waiting for whatever he was to receive, knowing he really deserved it. The sun fill of then, cold arms and belly keep him and a hug, wasn't what he was expecting. Causing his body to stiffen briefly before relaxing. The tears that had been brimming in his eyes unshed spilled over, racing down his cheeks like twins Golding trails. Lifting his arms King return the embrace to the woman, crying as he spent his tears in full.

Once again silence filled the space after his crying died down, the woman spoke," I am not angry at you, just very disappointed. Harlequin, you and Elaine are my children. Born of two worlds, burdened with a heavy mantle, due to the choice your father and I made because we love each other."

Lifting his head up to look at his mother, King listened silently. Glad that she wasn't angry, but part of him was she was as seeing the disappointment she stated reflected in her eyes. Sighing back into her chest, just wanting to fill his mother's comfort wrapping around him in a dream of his childhood.

It was broken when she spoke again," Harlequin, there will be no punishment from me. I can tell you are part paying a heavy price already between being sentenced as the sin of sloth for 1000 years and beating yourself up on top of the deception you received at returning to the ferry force."

A little whimper escaped his throat at how blind she was being. Her words like errors piercing his soul. Sucking a sharp breath in King stepped back looking up at his mother Avalon, the lady of the lake. Knowing that his confusion was showing in his eyes, by the way, her lips turned upwards at the corners to form a rather amused smile.

Unable to stop himself King sputtered and flushed darkly before speaking, "then why didn't you summon me, mother? The call was really intense as if you were greatly angered. It felt as if you'd smother me!"

When his mother laughed King felt his jaw go slack. Staring with the bleak disbelief at her reaction he felt more he colored his cheeks, but not in confusion, rather a time. Not filling amuse he glared at his mother until she quieted down.

"You don't give me that look young man. If I hadn't been so insistent and firm can you honestly tell me you did come of your own volition." She asked.

The look on her face already told him she knew the answer as he hung his head, shaking it 'no'. Leaving them in a slightly strained moment between them, before King lifted his head back up to look at his mother.

"You are correct, I would not have come to see you, due to my own insecurities. But a summons is something I can never ignore, mother. That has been ingrained into my very being." He spoke, voice soft yet rueful.

A soft left was the quick response to his words causing his cheeks to be stained even further red in embarrassment.

"I know my own children Harlequin! That is why I trained you and Elaine that way. But my reason for summoning you is a rumor so I've heard floating around."

Feeling a bit curious and wary at her words, King narrowed his eyes at his mother. Body tensing as his mind began to try to figure out what the rumors could be. Since it had been 10 years since he then in the public eye, after being branded a traitor to the kingdom. Meaning that the rumors had to come in the last three months.

When nothing came to mind he spoke up, "what are you referring to mother."

The soft tinkling laugh came from her, before she replied, "oh, don't you? I mean you have never been good at hiding your emotions. So when you react to a person it's obvious."

Tilting his head to the side as the word sunken fully. The blood both rushed to his face and away from at the same time leaving him dizzy as he began to sputter unintelligibly. There was absolutely no way he could deny what was spoken no more and not now. One of the words that described his mother best was tenacious.

"So they are true Harlequin. Now tell mother all about this woman who is so captivated, my darling little boy. Because not just any old little girl can get your attention."

Something his shoulders in defeat King gave a rueful smile. Knowing when to admit defeat. With a short laugh, he began to tell his mother all about his fellow sin Diane.


	4. Words & Actions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. It and all the characters belong to the amazingly talented  Kōhei Horikoshi.}
> 
> [A/N: This was a requested fic by my adoptive little brother, the every amusing Dylan606. And is a broship]

 

Todoroki sat there staring up at the star-speckled night sky. Enjoying the quiet after the trek to the training ground from the cliffside. Reflecting back on the last few weeks, especially the end of term exam he had just passed. Assessing and re-evaluating his own performance, as well as his teammates.  He was satisfied and yet not. There was much he'd come to realize in his own weaknesses. 

 

But what had him impressed was Yaoyorzu. She had started out unsure, nervous, and relying on him. He knew the girl was smart, had to be to be able to utilize the full capacity of her quirk. Which was impressive. The ability to create any non-living material. Its applications were almost endless. Added to the fact she was trained to wield multiple weapons, she would become a force to be reckoned with. 

 

Shaking his head as he recalled her returning to help him during the exam. Stating she had had a plan from the beginning. A damned good one. Though he'd already been impressed by the Kodama dolls housing flash-bang grendades. Since he'd originally thought she was just making them due to a case of being nervous. 

 

Leaning back, Todoroki caught movement in his peripheral vision. Slowly turning his head he saw the person occupying a decent portion of his thoughts. That same uncertainty in her eyes, though her face showed determination. Causing Todoroki to raise his eyebrow as he met her gaze head-on. 

 

"Do you have a moment, Todoroki?" Yaoyorzu asked him. 

 

She was being polite and formal again. Keeping himself from frowning, Todoroki nodded his head. Watching as relief washed over her face, allowing a smile to appear. 

 

"Good, I just wanted to tell you, Thank you!" she stated, giving a small, proper bow at the waist. 

 

A bit confused, Todoroki spoke, " Why?" 

 

The way her body jerked up, shock written across the delicate plains of her face. He wondered if he had just offended her. 

 

"OH! For the exam. You helped me pass," She said, softly. "But also helped me in a more personal way." 

 

He could understand about the exam. But he didn't get how he had helped her personally. And for the way she just sighed at him, he his thoughts showed on his face. 

 

"Gaining confidence in myself to make quick judgements. And not to doubt myself in a combat situation," she stated in a matter of fact tone. The words coming out a bit rushed. 

 

At the smile widening on her face, he again guessed his thoughts showed on his face as he understood and was a bit surprised. so, of course, he smiled in return, tilting his head up in acknowledgement. 

 

"You are welcome," Was all he said to her. 

 

Noting she was much happier as she spun and left, leaving him along with his thoughts once more. Feeling a bit more satisfied with things than he had before she showed up. 

 

_ THE END _


	5. For A Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own King's Raid or its characters, that right belongs to Vespa Inc.

Chewing her  bottom lip as she leveled her green eyes on the witch before her. Noting the mirth dancing in the golden-brown depths. This offer was too good to pass up. But then again, it was an offer that was too good to be true. A potion for a small price, a pittance of money, to have a whole day to be something she was not. To be confident enough to approach him, the man she adored and held a great amount of affection for.

  
  


Finally after a few more minutes of silent deliberation, she thrust out one arm, opening her large claw like hand to give over the gold. The moment she had the vial resting in her palm, she saw the smile curl the Witch Maria’s lips. A sudden chill crawled down her spine as the woman vanished in a flurry of Raven feathers. Leaving Naila swallowing in trepidation as she glanced down at the small iridescent glowing vail. 

  
  


Shaking her head, opening her wings, Naila took the sky and Orvel Kingdom. She knew the person she wanted to see and talk to. It took but a few minutes since the wind and thermal pockets were favoring her. Helping to bolster her resolve, as she spiraled downwards, keeping herself in plain view of the front gate guards. Who, when they recognized her waved a quick hello, asking her briefly and out of regulation what her business was. Giving the response like always that she was here to see friends. 

  
  


The moment she stepped through the gate, Naila looked around before darting into the alleyway behind the Hero’s Inn. Lifting the bottle in her hand up, she looked at it. The pale pastel colors swirling in the white depths were almost soothing. So with a nod to herself, she flicked the stopper out and poured all it’s contents down her throat. Swallowing it in surprise as it was sweet. Then the tingling sensation began at her toes and worked its way up her body before her vision was covered in a golden light. 

  
  


Giving a small gasp once it cleared up Naila could feel that she had changed. As she went to take a step her body almost toppled over. Looking down she saw that were her clawed feet where was now small pale human feet with five dainty toes in slippers that were simple. Quickly her head swiveled around to glance at her back, where her wings used to be, there was nothing but waist length Ash-blonde hair.    
  
  
Slowly she lifted her claw up to touch it, to feel if it was as soft as it looked, only to see tiny, dainty hands where there had been claws. Making her crow in delight, but it came out as a softer chee sound instead. The potion had worked like Maria claimed it would, now to go and meet up with her friend. She hoped that he would like her new appearance. Hoped that he might recognize her. 

  
  


It took her a bit to get to the front of the Hero’s Inn, having to find her center of balance all over again, but Naila did it. Hearing the loud, almost obnoxious laughter coming from inside. Though she was unable to pick out who was doing it. Realizing that her senses were now dulled to a human’s level. But still she steeled herself and made her way carefully up the steps, pausing just briefly at the door. Her hand trembling and feeling all wet and cold, which she decided was disgusting. 

  
  


The moment she opened the door and stepped in, the room went silent as all eyes locked onto her. Making her feel embarrassed. Something she was not used to feeling. She was a harpy warrior, fierce, proud and had pride in spades. So, why now was she acting like an idiot. Was this how humans reacted to their outside stimuli, ridiculous is what it was. Putting on a smile, Naila made her way into the tavern and to the bar. Her eyes easily spotting who she wanted to see and talk to.

  
  


He was leaning over the bar, resting his chin in his hand as his elbow propped him up. Dark brown hair hanging slightly messily over his face, obscuring his beautiful eyes. Sidling up to the bar, Naila stood for a few second in awkward silence before realizing that she could sit on the stool now and not worry about breaking it or banging her legs on the bar’s support wall. Again she felt a case of nerves was through her as the pink hair bartender put a glass of water before her, making Naila raise an eyebrow before mentioning she would like something a bit stronger. 

  
  


The look she got spoke volumes before the woman complied. Earning a deep chuckle from the man next to her. Though her hearing wasn’t as good as before, it still sounded like music to her ears.    
  
  
“That’s pretty impressive for a little lady like yourself.” 

  
  


Turning to look at him, blinking her spring green eyes a few times, Naila smiled and laughed. Only to look a bit shocked at how her laugh sounded. Where it once had a musical quality, it sounded like the tittering of a tiny bird who forgotten how to warble.    
  
  
“Not really, I am a fan of such drinks.” 

  
  


“Oh! Well that is good Miss. So, what brings you to Orvel and the Hero’s Inn today?” 

  
  


“Just wanted to see and talk with someone.” 

  
  


She tried to remain aloof and coy like she had seen the human females do. It felt wrong, like she had been flung into dirty swamp water. But she masked the feeling as she watched him stand up straight and look down at her. His eyes boring into her, as if assessing if she was telling the truth. Finally when he shook his head, Naila watched as he flipped his cape up and sat on the stool next to her.    
  
  
“Really. Then I guess that person is lucky to have such a pretty lady like you come to see and talk with them, huh.” 

  
  


Tilting her head to the side as she heard the bit of sarcasm and disappointment in his words. It confused her as to why he would react like this. He was always so nice, polite. A complete gentleman to her in the past. Had taken the time to get to know her when others sighed away from her because her kind were considered monsters to a degree. Letting her eyes drop to where her hands lay in her lap, Naila frowned. 

  
  


“I would hope that they would be. But you can never tell with these things. I really wanted to tell them thank you for all they had done for me. Accepting me and being my friend when others would not.  Maybe… see if they… felt the same… as I do…” 

  
  


She didn’t know why she suddenly felt ashamed and insecure, but she did. Like she had done something so wrong and was being chastised for it.    
  
  
“Well, I guess you are right pretty lady. Though I am sure they’d be pleased to hear what you have to say. I mean such a looker as you are and all.” 

  
  


Again she heard the disappointment in his words, though she could still tell they were honest words. Not meant to hurt. The confusion she felt from the disappointment though was making her chest ache, so she brought her hands up to massage at it. Wondering why it hurt, constricting so. When she peeked up through her bangs, she saw him standing up.    
  
  
“Are… you leaving?” 

  
  
  


“Yea. I was hoping to see my friend here. One hell of a girl I tell you. Vivacious, proud  and confident. And so damn beautiful in her own natural manner that it leaves me breathless at times. I too had something to say. But I want to tell her to her face, not a stranger, that I like her very much. Value her in a lot of ways, hoping I hadn’t read the signals she put out  about how she felt towards me. Guess today just isn’t gonna be that day.” 

  
  


With that Naila watched as he walked by, his hand coming out to pat her once on the shoulder.  His blue and yellow mismatched eyes looking pointedly at her before he disappeared into the crowd. Leaving her sitting on the stool in shock. She had not mistaken his words. The meaning behind them. Nyx never spoke in riddles or with hidden meanings. He was a straightforward and blunt man, whose tongue was as sharp as the swords his magic summoned. 

  
  


Once more heat suffused her cheeks as she finally understood the reason he sounded disappointed when he spoke. He knew who she was the whole time. It was because she had changed who she was, even if for the day. Letting him down. He liked her for her herself. Soon her vision was blurring as hot tears slid down her cheeks. With a quiet sniffle, Naila wiped them away, drank her drink, paid, and made her way out of the building. There would always be tomorrow. Then she could tell Nyx how she really felt, the way her people did. And it would leave no doubt in his mind either.  


	6. Impure Confectionary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own King's Raid or its characters, that right belongs to Vespa Inc.

Gold and Purple eyes met in a battle of wills, neither backing down to give the other dominance. As a soft breeze blew silver and raven locks of hair across their respective eyes, while silence hung heavy in the air of the smoky tavern room. The other patron's sitting still, barely breathing for fear of drawing the two men's attention, dangerous attention, to them. 

 

The moment the breeze stopped, thin lips in a tan face pulled up into a smirk. Causing Purple eyes to narrow in a mix of anger and challenge, before snapping wide open and glazing over. Causing the smirk to turn into a full-blown triumphant and cocky smile. As those golden eyes shone with amusement, their owner standing up from where they sat at a small round table littered with cards, a half-full bottle of whiskey, and various pieces of candy. 

 

"Well, I guess our meeting will be cut short again, Crow!" The silver-haired man said as he politely pushed his chair in. 

 

The raven-haired man clumsily reached out, just barely grasping the edge of the black capelet that the silver-haired man wore. A low growl, that was more gurgle escaping his lips around the lollipop stick. 

 

"What... did you... do Mitra?" Crow said, his words slurred as his eyes began to droop shut. 

 

A deep laugh boomed across the still quiet tavern room, as Mitra removed his old time friend and now pursuers hand from his clothing. Golden eyes crinkling at the corners as he shook his head. 

 

"You look tired Crow. Stay here, take a nap. Then it should come to you," Mitra said as he patted Crow on the back. 

 

Crow tried to stand only to find his body was becoming unresponsive as he watched his prey get away. His eyes growing heavier and heavier as he tried to figure out what had happened. He'd gotten wind that Mitra was in the Orvel tavern. Check. Had made his way there and confronted him. Check. Mitra had only indicated he should sit at the table and play a game of poker for old times sake. Check. Betting was done with candy. Check. 

 

Just as his eyes slid shut, Crow mumbled a blatant curse. He'd fallen for the bastards trick. They'd known each other since they were boys. Both had gone down the same route, only Mitra had betrayed them all. Becoming a traitor he would seek out and put away. But he knew Crow's penchant for sweets. Which were laced with some type of sleeping drug? How could he have not figured that the Silver Wolf would do something so low? 

 

Outside the Tavern, Mitra looked up at the blue sky. His golden eyes unfocused as he thought of happier times with the ever-persistent Naval Officer. A time when they were just boys out to have fun and see the world. His choice to turn against the royal navy had not been a light one. And he knew that even if he explained his reasons, Crow would never understand. With a sad smile now on his tanned face, Mitra walked towards the city gates, whistling an old naval tune that was rather lewd. 

 

THE END!


	7. Sunday's Poker Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own King's Raid or its characters, that right belongs to Vespa Inc.

Gold eyes met pale blue over the top of cards in a stare down that was chilling in the lightest of terms. Neither person wanting to back down from the challenge. The two opponents were down to the final three cards in the simple game as everyone in the Hero’s Inn watched in anticipation. Wanting to know who was going to win. Each player having a blank face and eyes so dead looking that nothing was given away. 

  
  


It was when a small smile curved Demia’s lips as she reached across the table plucking one of the two cards held in Pavel’s hands that a collective breath was taken. All eyes watching the duo as the tension grew thick enough it could potentially be cut with a butter knife, when she set her two cards face down on the table.

  
  


“I win, you’re the Old Maid.” 

  
  


The unthinkable had just happened, someone had beaten the Cursed Ice Wizard at a card game. And it had to be the most unexpected person in all of Orvel to boot. The Captain of the Guard, The Iron Fortress herself, Demia. Who was not known to frequent the Hero’s Inn at all, unless she had to collect her wayward soldiers. A frown present on her face each time, only made worse when said soldiers were drunk and being disruptive. 

  
  


The sound of a chair scraping across the worn wooden floor as Demia stood up. Shaking her head of short blonde-brown hair as she gave a short, semi-curt nod to Pavel. Who was still just staring at the card in his hand. A small tick at the corner of his left eye, oblivious to the woman walking away. It was clear by the way he was showing even that little minute tic that he was in shock. Which to say was not a surprise. It had to come at some point, not that anyone had ever seen Pavel brag about his constant winning streak. 

  
  


The moment the door swung close with an audible bang after Demia left, the room burst out in raucous chatter as everyone broke from the spell like state they’d been in. All the while not noticing that Pavel had set the card in his hand down on the table, face up and left. Leaving only the faint frost covering the chair he had been sitting in as proof he had been there as the air in the back corner started to warm up. 

  
  


Out on the street, only a block away from the guild hall Demia stopped and waited. Already she could feel the air grow colder, making the smile she had on her lips curl up higher. Turning only partially, she held out one pale, slender, long fingered hand. Shuddering slightly when it was grasped by a similar hand but larger. A quiet chuckle escaping her pink lips as she looked at her companion. Taking in his tall profile. 

“That was...surprising.” 

  
  


At the three spoken words, Demia squeeze the hand that held her own and started to walk towards her small two bedroom, one bathroom house that used to belong to her father and herself. Silently thanking him for training her to have such an amazing poker face. It helped keep others from knowing her secrets, like the fact Pavel and her had been seeing each other for over six months now. And since she won the game, that meant he had to cook a romantic dinner for her. 


	8. The Gifts We Give

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own King's Raid or its characters, that right belongs to Vespa Inc.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” 

 

A small nod and smile where the reply to the question. 

 

“It means you can never come home again.” 

 

Again a small nod and smile were the only answer given.   
  
“Fine so be it, I will send you back. But, why you want to give up your newly found freedom.” 

 

The silence was broken by a soft feminine giggle. Which earned a quirked eyebrow before magic filled the room and a loud ‘poof’ echoed through the air in the large crystalline room, as pale blue smoke. When it cleared only a single figure stood in alone in the room. 

  
  


**0000000000000**

  
  


“You were warned not to go outside at night with it. So, stop moping it is your own fault.” 

 

Large blue eyes looked up at the speaker, a frown settling on the face. A quick shake of the head, causing pink hair to shift and fall over those blue eyes.    
  
“You knew the reason and yet you still did it. Is there nothing you want to say for yourself? If not leave my presence.” 

 

The frown only deepened again as pink hair shifted once more into blue eyes as the head shook. With that the small boy turned and left the room of his mentor. Who just watched with a wary and an angry gaze as the door clicked shut behind the boy. A boy he had taken in, raised and taught everything too. 

  
  


**0000000000000**

  
  


Leo sat there leaning over his desk, chin resting on the palms of his hands. His gaze directed out the library window. A look of yearning in the depth of his eyes as he watched in silence, the full moon. It was the third day and it was finally waning. There was no regret in his choice of actions, not when it was causing pain to the poor thing. 

  
  


The moment he had been given the small creature, he knew that it was not normal. Each night seeing his new ‘companion’ stared from its cage, out the window and at the sky. Watching the moon much as he was doing right then, it pulled at something deep within his heart. Leo couldn’t recall any of his family, having lost them before he could remember. Luck had it timed that he was found by the Royal Scribe. And he was thankful, but there was just something about seeing the small, defenseless creature trapped in a cage, a magical one. 

 

With a small sigh, he pulled his quill from the ink pot, pulled out some fresh parchment, readying himself for a long night of transcribing old text. 

  
  


**0000000000000**

  
  


It was the feeling of another’s presence in the library that drew him from his tedious task. Lifting his head and running an ink stained hand across his brow to move his bangs, Leo looked around. The candle had burned down  to the quick, leaving nothing but a small stub that as barely flickering. With a wide yawn, he spun on his stool only to go still. There in a beam of moonlight stood the someone. Though it was easily noted that they were not normal. 

 

Unsure of what to do or even say, Leo just sat there staring back at them. As they smiled up at him, mischief shining in their red eyes. Eyes that were familiar for some reason. When they tilted their head to the side, causing a single gray-blue ear to fall over one eye Leo was shocked. Enough that he slipped from his stool onto the cold wooden floor on his rump.  The sweet sounding laughter that filled the air had him clutching his quill to his chest.    
  
“Luna, is that you?” 

 

When the laughter stopped, the person or rather being before him nodded their head and stepped forward. He was in disbelief. He had figured that the rabbit he had been given to watch over was not normal. Normal creatures didn’t require magical cages to keep them in, or special instructions to handle like that. Now he knew the truth, only cementing in his own mind that he had made the right choice in freeing the little bunny.    
  
“Leo… are you….hurt?” 

 

The soft voice, awkward and hesitant in the way it spoke had him coming out of his thoughts. A smile creeping across his lips for the first time in a while as he stared up at her.    
  
“Yes, I am fine. But, are you really that same bunny I let go?” 

 

Receiving a singular nod in reply had him throwing his head back and laughing.    
  
“Is...this a funny thing for you humans? I… do not.. Understand.” 

  
  


Her words caused him to go still. Many questions springing to his mind. Though only one made it past his lips.    
  
“Why did you come back, Luna?” 

 

Seeing those wide, ruby colored eyes blink at him, before the rabbit-girl walked with the grace only royalty could pull off. Leo felt his spine stiffen instinctively, as he lowered his head. Unsure of why he was acting this way.    
  
“Because you gave me the gift to return to my home… the moon. Because you cared when nobody else did. And for that I gave up my status and came back here to be with you, my friend…” 

 

Feeling his jaw drop open, he kept his gaze on the floor before him, until it was filled with Luna’s face. The smile was nervous as if waiting for rejection. There had been stories of people who lived on the moon. Legends telling that they had great magical powers and occasionally walked amongst the mortals below. That they could bestow gifts upon them if they chose. 

 

Realizing that he was getting such a gift, a very special gift. Friendship, he reached out and pulled Luna to his chest, as he often did while she was a rabbit and hugged her. A soft sniff coming from him as his eyes began to burn. He was happy. 


	9. Unexpected Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own King's Raid or its characters, that right belongs to Vespa Inc.

**_[Souless this is for you sweetheart]_ **

  
  


The sight of long silver-gray hair pulled back into a low ponytail, revealing to his eyes a slender neck and petite body had Fluss grinning from ear to ear. This would be his next target. Another notch on his belt. The woman had no clue what was about to happen. 

  
  


Taking a few seconds to smooth his hair and make sure that nothing was out of place, he shot a knowing grin at his buddy Arch, who just quirked an eyebrow and waved a hand to hurry up. Fore going the rolling of his eyes, Fluss sauntered to the petite beauty at the bar, slipping into the empty stool right next to his target. Raising his and and flashing two fingers to indicate what he wanted to drink as he got comfortable.    
  
  
“I haven’t seen you around here before. Passing through?” 

  
  


“Yes.” 

  
  


“Cool. Where do you hail from?” 

  
  


“North-East.” 

  
  


The single word replies made him frown a bit as he looked at the girl out of the corner of his eye. Taking in the way a few strands of that long hair fell to partially cover her face, which looked pale and heart shaped. With a small pert nose above pink bow-shaped lips. And he could work with difficult, hard to get women types. 

  
  


“So, you enjoying Orvel Kingdom so far?” 

  
  


“Yeah.” 

  
  


Narrowing his eyes as he lifted his glass to his lips, Fluss sipped at the heady wine. Enjoying the rich flavor as it washed over his tongue. 

  
  


“I am Fluss. May I know you name?” 

  
  


“Jane.” 

  
  


Smirking mentally as he took another sip of his wine.    
  
  
“That is a lovely name. If I am correct, it means God or Jehovah has been Gracious.”

  
  


Watching as she stiffened a bit and turned to look up at him. Showing him a pair of crimson eyes only a few shades lighter than blood. The slight twitch at the corner of her lips had him feeling smug.    
  
  
“Correct.” 

  
  


Again another monosyllabic reply, had him fighting to keep the smile on his face. Realizing that getting this chick in the sack would require a bit of work and liquor. Deciding that this required all his charm and a very direct approach.    
  
  
“Fluss, may I buy you a drink.” 

  
  


Eyes going wide as he stared down at Jane, he couldn’t help but be in shock. A full sentence and an offer to buy him a drink. Suddenly he felt wary.    
  
  
“Of course, Jane. I do not turn down a free drink, it would be incredibly rude.”    
  
  
“Good. Bartender, two smoking Bishops.” 

  
  


Again he was taken by surprise. That was a heady wine with a strong spice and smoky aftertaste. A wine delicate girls didn’t drink unless they wanted plastered really quick. Which would work fine for him.    
  
  
“That is a rather strong wine.”    
  
  
“Indeed.” 

  
  


Taking a closer look at Jane, Fluss noticed that she was wearing a semi-loose tailored suit jacket with a white dress shirt underneath and slacks that clung to her legs. The dark gray with crimson trim complimented her wonderfully. Bringing out the fact that she was albino in a tasteful manner.    
  
  
“So, how long are you going to be in Orvel.”    
  
  
“Depends.” 

  
  


“On what?” 

  
  


The smile that as flashed at him was blinding, secretive and completely alluring. Drawing him in, making him really want to get her away and to his room. 

  
  


“Epis. She drug me here.” 

  
  


“You are here with a friend? A girl friend by chance?”

  
  


“Yeah. Girlfriend, in loose terms.” 

  
  


Already Fluss was factoring in how to get the both of them into his bed. This night had great potential to be an epic, fun filled night. And he would do anything to swing it in his favor.

  
  


“What do you mean by loose? Is she like into other people and you are cool with that?” 

  
  


“No.” 

 

He paused thinking about that, before realizing that it was Jane who liked to have other people in their relationship and Epis would be the one that was cool with Jane’s preferences.    
  
  
“She likes to watch.” 

  
  


Fluss was sure his heart stopped for but a few seconds at those words.    
  
  
“Well, if Epis is hot as you. Then I take it that is not a problem for you two.” 

  
  


Again the smile that was given to him was stunning. He could feel his ego swell at the possibilities. Even if this Epis didn’t want to join in, performing for a hot chick would be awesome. In fact it was down right motivating. 

  
  


“She is extremely beautiful.” 

  
  


He couldn’t help the grin he knew was splitting his face in half. Picking up his glass of wine, enjoying the smell of the Smoking Bishop, as he let his gaze shift to what he termed his seductive look. The slight quirk of white eyebrows above dancing crimson eyes told him that he had his prey hook, line, and sinker.    
  
  
“Jane...who is this handsome fellow.” 

  
  


“A new friend.” 

  
  


“Oh, he is scrumptious isn’t he.” 

  
  


“Indeed.”   
  


 

The sight of the buxom redhead, whose skin was just as pale as his own had Fluss feeling extremely needy at the moment. If the tightness in his pants was any indication. Spinning on his stool to look at Epis,he shot a quick glance back at Arch, who was smiling amusedly at him, while raising his glass in good luck.    
  
  
“You must be Lady Epis, Jane just mentioned you.”    
  
  
“Haha.. Well I will be honest, I am no lady. Jane, sweetie, is this what you want.” 

  
  


The fact that Epis didn’t beat around the bush and was blunt let him know that the commentary would be colorful, even vivid from her as she watched.    
  
  
“Yes. If Fluss wants to.” 

  
  


A quick nod of his head as he slipped from the stool, he soon had both Jane and Epis’ arms around his waist, as his settled across their shoulders. A quick nod to the bartender, who knew the routine and would put all the drinks on his tab. Fluss let the girls lead him to the stairs, suddenly feeling like he was floating on air. As they climbed the stairs talking about menial things until they reached their rooms. 

  
  


It was only a matter of seconds before they were inside, door locked. A wolfish grin dancing on Jane's lips, as Epis licked her own as she took a seat and motioned for them to go to the bed. Fluss did so without hesitation, stripping his clothes away in his eagerness.

  
  
“I am so glad that Jane was able to find someone for tonight. I mean my boyfriend is particular about his partners. And getting to watch him work another is the best thing in the world.” 

  
  


Pants around his ankles, Fluss stopped and whipped his head up. Hoping he just misheard everything. Only to see that Jane was indeed a male. An effeminate male just like himself. Suddenly he didn’t feel so good.


	10. What the Fuck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own King's Raid or its characters, that right belongs to Vespa Inc.

They arrived on time for once. Guys night was a go, all they had to do was pick up Claus. But that was a bit of a problem from what they were hearing. Though, as Kasel, Gau, and Phillop stood there looking at each other. None of them wanting to knock on the door to get the last member of their group, while listening to the commentary coming from inside. 

  
  


“Seriously, don’t go that low or you’ll…. “ 

  
  


“Hush Frey, I know what I am doing.”    
  
  
“PFFT! Whatever, Claus. Hey! Watch it.” 

  
  


“I bet you’d not complain so badly if Rephy was here for this.” 

  
  


They jerked back wondering what was going on as they shot each other a curious glance. Wondering what and why the two in the small apartment would need the small pink bundle of fur for.

  
  


“Of course not. His small paws and those delicate little clawed tips, make him able to to do what apparently your fat calloused fingers cannot do.” 

  
  


“Hey! I don’t hear you complain about them any other time.” 

  
  
“Nope, ONLY Claus-darling, when we do this particular activity. And haha… Oh.. DON’T!” 

  
  


The sound of crashing and cursing soon followed, spurring them all into action. Kasel grabbing the door as Gau and Phillop pushed to get through before he had it open. Causing the three of them spill through the door onto the floor. Looking at the two on the table, who were staring wide eyed back at them. 

  
  


“Uh...Kasel, guys..what are you doing?” 

  
  


At Frey’s simple question, Kasel looked away from them only to see rectangular wooden blocks scattered across the floor and under the table they were sitting at. Feel heat suffuse his cheeks, Kasel looked back up at Frey, who looked less than pleased from the way her eyes were narrowing. In that instant he knew hell would be paid as Gau spoke up.    
  
  
“Jenga! You guys were playing Jenga this whole time? Man I thought that you were doing somethi-” 

  
  


His words cut off by a sharp jab from Phillop as he slid off the top of their pile. Already the tension in the room was heavy.    
  
  
“You were listening..through our apartment door? Thinking we were…”

  
  


The few seconds it took for Frey to speak as her face went scarlet, the Kasel, Gau and Phillop were standing up right and backing out of the apartment. It was obvious a line had been crossed and Guy’s night was canceled as they watched Claus attempt to grab Frey as she made her way towards them. That was the only hint they needed as they turned tail and flee to get away from the building and the wrath of an angry Frey and the lecture she would give them.


End file.
